Gekokyjou
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Gakuto decides to spend the night celebrating his birthday. The others disagree. Happy birthday, Gakuto...Crack. Perhaps this is my apologies for not updating.


Someone please kill me. :D

I'm finally back (not really), but I have not yet finished my soul-searching mission. I'm still on page 16…

Happy Birthday Gakuto, even though I'm writing this at 11PM…and your birthday shall pass in one hour. XD

I didn't bother beta-ing it. I'm tired. Leave me, bah.

* * *

"Alright! In just one minute, I'll be officially one year older!" Gakuto whispered accomplishedly under his warm, light blue bed sheets. The way he wrapped the blanket around himself was sort of similar to how a three year old could try to pretend to be a ghost. This doesn't work for a high school student though.

Shishido snorted. "Idiot. If today is the twelfth of September, and it's exactly 11:59 and ten seconds, that means you're already a year older. Plus, if its 12:00 soon, then you would be a year and a day old. Any idiot would know _that_." He didn't look really serious in those blue tennis ball pajamas, but hey…this is Shishido!

"Shut up. You're so pessimistic." The red head scolded Shishido childishly.

"That's it, I'm going to bed."

Gakuto scowled. "Well, at least Yuushi would spend this wonderful last 20 seconds of 11:59PM with me, right Yuushi?"

No reply.

"Yuushi?" The red head peered curiously at the blue haired boy's sleeping…quarters.

Shishido put his beloved hat next to his pillow. "He's asleep, idiot. If I was him, I'd be asleep too."

"YUUUSHI?!"

"Snore…"

"Why won't anyone celebrate my birthday with me? It's special!!" Gakuto whined under his blanket.

"Gekokujyou." Hiyoshi, unlike the other Hyoutei members, was still wide-awake…or so he seems. His eyes were closed, but he sat upright, legs crossed, as if he were a martial artist, perfecting his art.

"No! Don't leave me here with mushroom head what's-his-face!!"

"Sempai, I'm human too. I take criticism to my hair very deeply." The underclassman said calmly, going back to his mantra of "gekokujyou."

"Come on! Someone _has_ to be awake!!" Gakuto shone his magical flashlight of doom at the other team members. (Atobe bought the flashlight for his birthday this year because he was too lazy to buy something else. Well, actually Atobe found it in his servant's closet, but Gakuto doesn't know that, now does he?)

"Choutaro! Get up off your butt to celebrate your sempai's birthday!!" Hissed said red head angrily.

"Mm…Zzz….Shishido-san, you got your spot back…Zzz…in the regulars…congrats…" Mumbled the tall boy in his sleep.

"…I won't comment on that." Gakuto decided to bother Atobe with his flashlight.

Too bad Atobe wore an eye mask, the light never harmed him at all.

"…"

So, with nothing accomplished, Gakuto sat next to Hiyoshi, mimicking the underclassman's posture. That one-minute passed by so long ago…but the red head decided to mope with Hiyoshi about it.

* * *

"Sempai, does Mukahi-san seem…different to you?" Choutaro asked during breakfast.

Shishido chewed on his fork. "It's called sempai-kouhai bonding, Choutaro…except in the most strangest ways."

"GEKOKUJYOUUUUUU!!" Screamed a sleepless Gakuto, jumping up and down on Atobe's expensive dinner table.

Hiyoshi never showed up for breakfast. Somewhere out there, he was plotting his revenge against being ignored.

Kabaji woke up late that following morning. Atobe screamed in disgust when he realized he was sleeping right underneath a spider web that hung dangerously close to his face that night.

No one seemed to have bothered waking up Oshitari. He was just…there.

And Taki? No one knew who he was, so he was "MIA." (Missing in action.)

However, Gakuto never realized he only has one gift. A flashlight. Wondering why Choutaro didn't give a gift? He did. Jiroh, who somehow was never mentioned in this story, ate it. Strange. Shishido didn't bother.

Did we also fail to mention the flashlight ran out of batteries the next day?

Well, at least Gakuto got the greatest gift of them all.

Hiyoshi's mind addicting catchphrase, that is.

* * *

Omake

"Gekokujyou!"

"Gakuto. SHUT UP."

"NO. I WILL GEKOKUJYOU YOU."

"…"

* * *

Someone kick me. This is so short. Please deal with it. I have school…and a life too…-sobs-


End file.
